catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Moony
Moony is a handsome, sleek furred, pure black tom with a slender build and a distinctive white fore-paw.Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 His eyes are deep and sparkling blue, with lighter blue flecks in them.Revealed by Nightfall on July 8th, 2011 History :Moony was born as a kittypet, to Falina and Bandit, the oldest of the four kittens. Moony is very close to his younger sister, Blossompaw, and is very protective of her and the two youngest sisters: Flower and Lunar. His mother and father planned to escape from the nest, because their twolegs treated them horribly. Moony knew his parents were planning some means of escaping. He worried for his sisters, concerned about their safety. :During the night, Moony and his family were put out in the garage of the house, where there was boarded up hole in the wall. For nights at a time, he and his mother and father attempted to penetrate the hole. Finally, they managed to create a hole where all of them could just slip through. :In the dead of night late one summer, when the twolegs were fast asleep, his mother and father rounded them all up, and escaped through their newly made hole. :When they reach the forest to begin to try to find a new home, Winter sets in. Moony has noticed with great concern that his father has become more sluggish and tired, when normally he's very active and strong. When Luna desperately questions Mooney about her father's condition, he waves it off and tries to change the subject, not wanting Luna to know the whole truth about Bandit's sickness. :After a few weeks of travel, the family finds a spot to rest for the night. Moony wakes up at midnight to find Bandit dead. Shocked into numb silence, Moony watches his body for a while before he decides to wake Falina. He is careful not to wake his sisters, and he comforts his mother, very worried about her. He assures her that he would take care of them now, and find a proper place to bury Bandit. He leaves with his father's body, looking for a place far off to dig his grave. He finds a suitable place beneath an overhanging birch tree, and works for a few hours to make it perfect. He buries Bandit, but stays for a while in silent mourning. As it grows lighter, Moony gets up to go back to his family. He finds himself a little turned around, so caught up in sadness that he was having trouble following his own scent trail. By mid-day, he is very lost. Getting worried he turns back to head deeper into the forest, when he is confronted by a hungry badger. The badger attacks, and he fights for his life, determined not to break his promise to Falina. With the help of a passing loner, the two drive off the badger, but not without sustaining nasty wounds. The loner offers Moony some help, which he accepts. The loner takes Moony to her den and tends to the worst of his wounds, having some knowledge of healing. Moony is too tired to ask what her name is, and after a hastily gulped down meal, falls asleep. When he wakes, it had gotten very dark. Not wanting to wake the loner, who had fallen asleep as well, Moony leaves. Feeling refreshed he finds his scent trail, and follows it back to their temporary camp. Without waking his mother and sisters, Moony goes to sleep, curled up next to them. :He is woken the next morning by his family, who are very relieved and happy to see him. After a quick meal, they carry on. :The worst of his wounds was a horrible gash on the back of his hind leg. He is limping heavily, but doesn't say anything so as not to worry his mother and sisters. But Luna notices, and she, Lunar, and Flower hang back to examine it. Moony reassures them that it wasn't that bad, but couldn't provide a convincing argument for it was emitting a foul odor. Falina is the most concerned about it, and she tries to find any means of healing it. :A few days later, they find a tree. Luna discovers some sap on the tree, and begins to paw at it playfully. She returns to her brother to show him what she had found, and she accidently sticks the sap onto his hind leg. Fearing she had hurt it worse, she shrinks away worriedly, but he reassures her that it actually was very soothing. :The wound begins to heal during the next few days because of the tree sap. :But during the next quarter moon, Luna wakes up to find her brother gone. Her mother is at a loss for what to say, and she is quite distressed. Flower and Lunar are crying, so Falina tries to restrain her own feelings to comfort them. :Even though his mother and sisters find shelter with WindClan, Moony has still not turned up. Family Members Father: :Bandit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Hollycloud:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living Sisters: :Blossompaw:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living :Flowerkit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living :Lunarkit:Revealed by Flowerblaze on July 2nd, 2011 Living References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue Category:Living Characters Category:Nightfall's Characters